A New Life
by Georgia Hiwatari
Summary: TalaKaiRei - can't really give you a summary at the moment, I'll think of one for ya later though. Heh, quick update, chapter 6 has been done very quickly to make up for the, I don't know 2 month wait for 5, so here ya go! GH
1. 01

Title - A New Life 

Disclaimer - I only own the idea and anything else which I may use during this story apart from the characters which are known throughout the story. 

Summary - I'm afraid I can't give you one. 1. It would give away the story, 2. I'm not too sure myself at the moment as I'm writing this from the top of my head - should be good though. 

Rating/Genre - It may change but at the moment it's PG/PG-13 for safety reasons - I don't want people complaining and such, however the rating is subject to change. This also goes for the genre, at the moment it's under romance/??? whatever, but will also contain other elements. 

I hope you all enjoy my newest creation and will review - feedback will hopefully inspire me further more to continue this story - If none is received then it is possible that I will not continue as I do have other stories going on at the same time - However, I think I'm going to like writing this, and I hope you will like reading this. 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 1. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So, it's finally over, for all of us, our pain, torture and now we can return to how we were and how we want to be again. These past few years have changed us, I can't say for the better or for the worst, but I can say that it had been an experience that has changed us dramatically from what we all were. 

I remember the first time I came, I was after all one of the very first 'students' here. I was brought here after my family, every single member, excluding me, were killed. If they weren't then at least I could have gone to them instead of going there, oh but they made sure that I had no-one to go to, that's how they wanted it wasn't it, me to be alone, and them offering something that I just couldn't say no to. I didn't want to go to the orphanage and spend the rest of my childhood there having no future and getting kicked out of there when I turned 18 with no money, clothing, food and no education, at least here I got an education so I could leave and get a job that paid well enough. How could I refuse, I was only five at the time, what could I do? 

I guess that they had seen me when I was young, blading with my friends in our village - set just outside of St Petersburg - they saw the potential talent and skill held within me, how I wish that I had never been so good sometimes, but I suppose that it can't be helped right, everyone wants to be the best that they can, it's true, it's they way humans work, always striving to be the top, though I can no longer really call myself a human, not after what I was put through. Isn't it just typical that, that instinct just so happens to be a flaw, especially in one person that I've known for years, the person stuck in practically the same boat as me. 

You see we're both lost, we have nothing in our lives, and for nearly everyday of our lives we have been controlled by the same people, this person was, and I still consider, is the only one that I've ever thought as a friend. Sure I had my team-mates, but we were never really that close, never talking about what's on our minds and how we feel, you can't joke around with those guys, maybe sometimes, but not that often, and well, I like to have a bit of fun you know. 

I've just realised that I haven't mentioned who I am but you might have already guessed, I suppose it's not that had to figure out is it. My name it Tala, my last name, I can't even remember anymore, another thing I have lost in my lifetime. I've lost so many things in my sixteen years on this Earth, friend, family, my home and most of all my soul. 

It's now been a month after the World Championships, which, I hasten to add, we lost, my team, the Demolition Boys. Boris wants nothing more to do with us, Voltaire has disappeared, where, who knows. We are all finally able to go back to our homes, well most of us. Ian and Spencer have returned to their families, who, I may add, were ecstatic to be able to put the Abbey behind them. Bryan on the other hand, sure he still have a family to go to, but he's having more of a problem to trying to show his emotions at this. The other students all returned home to tell their parents about their life at the Abbey and such. Some people get all the luck. 

Me, well, I'm still here, at this hell, sure it's not as bad anymore, Boris only lets me stick around if I don't get in the way, but there are so many memories here, ones that I wish to vanish from my mind, however that won't happen as long as I stay in this place. Where am I to go though, I have nowhere, or so I thought till this morning that is. A letter arrived, addressed to me, at the Abbey. Only my team-mates still know that I am here, but it wasn't from them, not this time. It was from an old friend, my only friend. How he knew that I would be here made me think, and why he would actually write to me. Well, the answers to both questions were actually in the damn letter - he knows me too well I think, well here's what he wrote. 

Dear Tala, 

Before you ask yourself 'How'd he know I was here', though knowing you you've already asked yourself that as soon as you saw the return address, am I right, of course I am, I always am remember. 

Anyway, that's not the reason I'm writing this, I do actually have a point, but when shall I get to it I do wonder. First off, I'm finally back home, with my Grandfather gone this whole place will be mine when I finally reach eight-teen years - great, I can't wait (can you sense the sarcasm!) 

Anyway, this will only be a quick letter now due to the fact that Tyson has just destroyed something in the kitchen, I can smell something burning and Rei's yelling and everything's going crazy. Oh, hey Max, ah, damnit, why'd I put that! Well I hope you liked my little section of what life is like here at the moment. I have no idea why they're still here, I mean, it's been a month and it's not like they don't live just down the road! Okay, apart from Rei, but that's a given, he was staying with Max, who decided to stay here, thus bringing Rei and so Tyson didn't want to be left out and so he brought Kenny, and so everyone is just living at mine and I'm confused at what I've put, (what have I done to deserve this!), so here's the point to my letter. 

I know you have nowhere to go and I am offering you a place here - if you don't come I will kill you, I am going nuts and Rei's the only other 'sane' person here. So, I expect to see you in a week from when I sent this, which by the time you read this will be tomorrow (knowing the Russian post) enclosed is a plane ticket one way from Moscow to Tokyo, so, I'll see you soon. 

Have to go Rei's calling, something about a fire - God help me! 

Hiwatari Kai 

That so typical of him, not really giving me a choice in the matter is he. So here I am holding the plane ticket in one hand and a rucksack in the other at the gate of my plane leading to my freedom, to my new home, to Kai. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Part 1. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Georgia Kinoko Akima Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. 02

Title - A New Life 

All other disclaimers and such like are within the primary part and so have been made clear if as they all apply to each part until further notice within a new part. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed - love ya guys ^_~\\//! 

(would put people down, but hey, not really my kind of thing to do n.n) 

Yuriko: Get on with it already. 

Takayuki: What she said. 

Georgia: ¬.¬ Quit ragging on me already! 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 2. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm home, after so many months of travelling with my team and having gone through so much within those months and having experienced so much and relived past memories and emotions. How I've changed. I am no longer the 'loner', the 'cold solitary bastard' who leads the World Champions to victory in each match. My emotions have come back to me, much to the joy of my friends, old and new. Friends, it's all new to me, I only had one before all of this, and to think I had almost lost him when I left the place I grew up in after my ordeal there with Black Dranzer. 

So, about me. My name, Hiwatari Kai, I've lived most of my life alone, though being surrounded by people I was always alone, ever since I first left the Abbey back in Russia, leaving my best friend behind, Tala. We grew up there together, we were the only people we could count on. When we were hurt we were together, when we received punishment the other would be there to receive it as well, even though he may have done nothing wrong. We stuck together. 

When I returned earlier this year I asked him how he felt about me leaving like I did, how it affected him, if he even cared. He did. He couldn't even begin to describe his feelings, the hurt and sorrow he went through. He wasn't alone, I felt the same, for not being able to take him with me, away from all he horror there. 

But now I can, and I have. I am able to give him the freedom he so rightly needs and deserves after living there for just over eleven years. I have finally been able to live up to that promise I made to him all those years back, before I left. To set him free. 

__

__How old were we when we would speak of our dreams back at the Abbey, five? Six? Does it really matter though, age. But this does, our dreams, what were they, were they forgotten with everything else? Is that another thing that we have lost sight of and are searching for along with so many others? 

Maybe. 

Perhaps this is the real reason that I need you here, to help me find myself once again, and me to help you find yourself, the real you and not the facade that you hide behind and not the cold mask that I myself put up around others. 

Though as I think this, I am in dire need of someone who can actually keep me sane in my own home, I think Rei's finally starting too crack after a month of fires, yelling, broken doors and many other objects. I don't blame him really, I'm beginning to wish that I had just locked them out when I had the chance. Sometimes I believe that I am going 'soft' as Rei points out every now and then, but I suppose that that's not really a bad thing as such. 

So here I am, waiting at the arrival section in Tokyo International Airport to bring Tala home. Of course the rest of my team decided to come along with me, I felt sorry for leaving Rei with the other three, but I didn't trust them alone in my house if you know what I mean, thus that meant that we all had to come, just bloody typical isn't it. Things do change it seems, yet somehow it's happened too late to make much of a difference in my reality. 

It's nearly time, a plane has just come into view according to Tyson. I've begun to feel nervous for some reason? But why, it's just Tala. Maybe that's the reason, it's Tala, my best friend, and once my only friend. Rei has come to sit next to me, he has a questioning look in his golden eyes, I know what he wants to ask, I know he can read my features as clear as day right now, he sees the anxiety within my own crimson orbs. I smile at him, to reassure him that everything is fine. 

So anyway, I'm getting off track there. Where was I again, of yeah, Tala. He's just come off of the plane now I think, other people from the same flight have just walked past - most are Russian tourists really, a few Japanese businessmen, the usual crowd of people you'll find in the airport really. Again I'm getting off track, I seem to do that a lot don't I - bad habit, must stop it. 

We wait a few more minuets till he finally enters the waiting area. He's home at last, with me again after so long apart, maybe now my life will return to what it once was in the early days in Russia. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Part 2 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yeah, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I couldn't seem to make this chapter work the way that I really wanted it to ::shrugs:: life's like that. 

Not too sure when I'll update next due to having started college a few weeks ago and finally getting all the homework that they give you - great, more stuff for me to fit into my life. Never mind u.u;;; 

P.S. don't ask about Takayuki and Yuriko, just check my profile for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Georgia Kinoko Akima Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. 03

Title - A New Life 

Same as before - all disclaimers in the first chapter and such. 

Hope you enjoy my little story and review - if you want to see something in this story just put it in your review and hopefully I'll try and put it in - I'm not promising, but if I think that it will fit with the story then I'll most likely put it in. 

Yuriko: You're putting off doing your stories again aren't you. ¬.¬ 

Georgia: ;; Erm, no. 

Taka: Sure you are, just like you do with your homework. 

Georgia: Now that's just not fair, I've done it all already! 

Taka: Sure ya have, keep saying that to yourself and one day you'll believe it. 

Georgia: ::mutters:: Damn Takayuki, becoming just as sarcastic as me. 

Yuriko: That's your fault, now story! 

Georgia: Yeah, yeah, story time. 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tala took a glance out of the window besides him, he had just been woken up by one of the stewardesses aboard the plane telling him that it was time to fasten his safety belt for landing. It was still unbelievable to him, here he was touching down in Japan, the last step to his liberation of the place he grew up in, his nightmare finally ending. 

The red head took in a heavy sigh, this was a new beginning for him, he could do anything he desired now, without Boris breathing down his neck, getting at him for slacking off when he was meant to be training. Realisation was finally setting in as the 'fasten seat-belt' sign turned off. Collecting his backpack from the overhead compartment, though, there wasn't really much in it, there was nothing he wanted or needed to bring with him, just his clothes and blade and a few miscellaneous items which held some meaning to him, of his team, his friends, they were all in his dufflebag which he would need to collect at the departure area. 

Like a sheep he followed everyone else from the plane, what with him not really knowing where to go, it seemed like a logical thing to do really, till he came to the luggage pick up. After being pushed about by everyone all trying to get to their bags at he same time he gave up, waiting till there was actually space to get in easily and not get pushed over. Finally Tala received his dufflebag, subsequent to a few choice words towards a brunette woman pushing her way though the crowd, and he was on his way again. Minuets of wandering down various hallways he came eventually to the departure lounge. Glancing around he looked for any sign of Kai. 

"Where is he?" he muttered to himself, "He said that he'd be around here somewhere, but I can't see him anywhere." 

Adjusting his backpack and weaving though the crowds of people, he came to a stop near some shrubbery in the centre, "Now, if I were Kai, where would I be?" 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Kai, why are we standing here?! Why aren't we looking for Tala? Isn't he out yet, everyone else is. How long does it take to get off a plane and get your bag? Kai, are you listening to me?!" yelled Tyson right in front if the crimson eyed captain. 

"Will you please shut up and stop asking questions already Tyson, it's irritating." Kai replied with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall. 

"But how are we going to find him just standing here?!" Tyson insisted, jumping frantically before Kai, trying to get his attention, yet failing. 

"Ty, calm down, Kai knows what he's doing." smiled Max, placing a hand onto the navy haired teen to stop him from bouncing. 

Rei stood next to Kai, "So, what's going to happen when we get Tala home, is Mr. Dickinson going to adopt him like you till he's 18 or what?" 

"It seems that way, he hasn't got long till he's 18 anyway, he is older than me and I've got less than 2 years left." answered Kai turning to face the neko jin member of the team. 

"See, see how you answer his question!" wailed Tyson, Max and Kenny sighed, hanging their heads in defeat while Rei smirked slightly, it was true, Kai always answered him. 

Kai rolled his eyes, "Tala will find us so will you please just shut up already!" 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Tala stood and though for a few seconds, "I should know this, I mean, I've lived with the guy for years, this shouldn't be so difficult to figure out. Hum...... Kai equals .....erm, what? Oh! I know, Kai equals likes to stand against walls, okay, that's a weird thing to equal to, but never mind." 

With that done Tala made his way though the sea of people towards the far wall near the exit, "Exit, why didn't I think of that to begin with, Tala you idiot." Shaking his head to himself he continued walking towards the large green sign. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"Is that him?" asked Tyson jumping onto Max's shoulders. 

"No Tyson, that person have blonde hair, plus it's a middle-aged woman." the teen answered. 

"How about him?" 

"No." 

"Him?" 

"Tyson, will you just stop now, Kai's twitching again." Rei interrupted before the hyper blader could continue ant further. 

Kenny looked up, "How about there." pointing towards a red head walking towards them. 

"That's him." answered Kai moving off from the wall as Tala approached. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End part 3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So that's all you're getting for now - yeah I know it's not that long, especially for me who usually goes on and on, but I thought that I'd leave it there for now. 

Sorry that it's been ages since I last wrote ANYTHING, but I've not been able to think of anything to put and I've had exams and all that stuff that comes with 6th form. So sorry! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. 04

Title - A New Life 

All disclaimers apply such as before. 

Again, thanks for all the reviews ::hugs people:: n.n, and yes Tala is older than Kai, in answer to a question - yeah, it was obvious. 

I've really sorry for the late update last time, hopefully, I'll be able to update more often now that I have no more exams till June/July, though I'm not promising anything again. 

Yuriko: Get on with it already. 

Georgia: ¬.¬, get out of my head then. 

Yuriko: No can do I have to stay to make sure that you do everything, namely this and your homework. 

Georgia: Damn chemistry... 

Takayuki: Chemistry's fun! Deadly chemicals... fires... poisons... Ah, chemistry. 

Georgia: And this is why we don't let you out for those lessons ¬.¬. 

Takayuki: u.u 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 4 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tala grinned as he made his way to the Breakers, he could see Tyson jumping around with Max trying to stop him from bouncing through a window which was conveniently open. 

Reaching them he dropped his dufflebag in front of Kenny and practically collapsed onto Kai and Rei, "Man, you would not believe how hellish that flight was! Screaming children, old people, middle-aged women who would not leave me alone, that was a completely new experience and one that I never wish to repeat." 

"And it's good to see you again my whiny friend." stated Kai as he and Rei picked the elder teen off of themselves. 

"Ah, yes, that to." Tala finished, "But, hell! Ah I have seen hell, and it is the 13:05 Moscow to Tokyo flight." 

Rei laughed in response, "It is good to see you so well and carefree, and finally free." 

"Yeah, now you can do anything you want without having that Boris sticking his purple head in." commented Tyson throwing his arm over the tall teen's shoulder, "You get to have some fun and relax at home with us!" 

Tala gave Kai a questioning glance and was answered with a 'you don't want to know' look, followed by a 'help me' look which caused the red head to smirk. 

"Hey, shouldn't we go now, I mean it took us forever to get here and well, everyone else is leaving." Max announced picking up the bag that Tala had dropped before Kenny. 

The six teens began to make their way to the car park. 

"One question, how are we all going to fit in the car?" asked Kenny with Dizzi tucked under his arm. 

"Good question Chief. Kai?" replied Tyson looking at the two-toned haired teen, "I mean, there was just enough room to fit all five of us in really before, but now theirs' six of us." 

"And you all wondered why I wanted to leave you at home." sighed Kai. 

"But then you said it wouldn't be fair on me being left to 'babysit' them and you didn't want to leave them all alone to 'trash' your house." Rei answered, earning glares from Tyson and Max. 

"We'll sort it out when we get to the car all right." replied Kai, "And Rei, next time I'm leaving you there with them." 

To this comment Rei pouted, "But, but, that's like cruel and unusual punishment for something that I haven't done." 

Tala laughed and wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders, "Don't worry my friend, Kai wouldn't do that would he now. You'd end up going insane and that would cause Kai to have another person to drive him up the wall I gather." 

Kai shook his head and retrieved the car keys from his black cargo pants as they neared the dark red 4x4, "So who wants to travel in the back with the bags?" Kai asked, taking the bag from Max and tossing it into the boot along with Tala's backpack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why did I have to sit here?! It's uncomfortable! And this has got to be legal!" yelled Tyson leaning over the back seat trying to get closer to Kai. 

"Well, you were the one who wanted to really know how we were all going to fit in the car, so there's your answer." the teen replied taking a quick glance back at the fuming 14 year old before turning his attention back onto the road ahead, "Now if you would excuse me, I have a car to drive and I don't believe that anyone here would like to die in a car crash due to your complaining, Tyson." 

"He's got a point Ty, you did want to know, so you got your answer." smiled Rei turning back to the navy haired boy along with Max who handed him a chocolate bar. 

"Do you mind, some of us are trying to sleep here." mumbled Tala in the front seat. 

"Thought you'd slept most of the way here Tala." voiced Kenny between Rei and Max, typing away on Dizzi. 

"That's not the point, the point is I like to sleep, and someone screaming in the back there is keeping me from sleeping." 

"That would be Tyson." inputted Rei leaning forwards, "Kai, how long till we're home?" 

"Shouldn't be too long now, if people would let me drive." Kai answered. 

"Question." stated Tala, gaining a slight glare from Kai, "How long have you had your licence?" 

Kai visibly twitched, "Do you want to drive or something Tala? I've had it six months, now do you want to get home or not?!" 

Silence. 

Kai sighed in relief. 

"Just wondering." smiled Tala sweetly at Kai while he began to twitch again, causing the others to snicker. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End part 4 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Short again, but I felt that that would be a good place to stop really, and it didn't take me that long to write so I can start the next part right away for you. 

I've decided that in this story the parts aren't going to be that long really so I can get more done and updated sooner. 

Hope you liked. Read and Review so I know what you want me to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. 05

Title - A New Life 

Same as before - all info is in the first part unless stated otherwise. 

Usual thanks to everyone who reviews - hope you enjoy this next part of the story - remember you can always ask to add something and I'll see what I can do. 

Yuriko: And how long has it been since you last wrote this story??? 

Georgia: I'm guessing by your tone, too long? 

Yuriko: FAR TOO LONG! 

Takayuki: Yeah, it's been what, 2 months or so? 

Georgia: It's not my fault I say, I blame college! 

Takayuki: You always blame college....... 

Georgia: ¬.¬ 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 5 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Just wondering." smiled Tala sweetly at Kai while he began to twitch again, causing the others to snicker. 

"Nice one, Tala." laughed Tyson all the way in the back 

"Ooooooo, Kai looks pissed." commented Rei as he hid himself behind a blanket keeping an eye out as Kai glared at him through the rear-view mirror, "Eep." 

Tala laughed and looked at Kai, "Oh come on, aren't we allowed to mess around?" 

"Not while I'm driving, I'd prefer not to die in a car crash thank you very much, Tala, unlike some it seems." the driver responded. 

"Fine, fine, we'll behave, on penalty of death in a car crash, right guys." replied Tala turning back to the rest of the guys. 

"Right." was the group response. 

'Finally' thought Kai to himself as everyone seemed to settle down, either falling asleep, playing a video game or reading. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tala yawned, waking up from his nap, stretching he asked, "So are we there yet?" 

Kai rolled his eyes, just over an hour in peace, he knew it couldn't last much longer, "Yes we're here, just a few more minuets till we reach home, so don't start with me." 

"So we're not there yet?" the redhead responded, earning yet another glare from the teen beside him, "I guess I wasn't meant to comment on that was I." 

"I don't think so somehow." Rei replied in place of Kai, looking up from his book in the back. 

Only minuets later Kai pulled up to the front door of his Grandfather's, soon to be his, mansion. "Okay, we're here now, so will you can now stop your complaining." Kai said, hopping out of the car and heading towards the back, unlocking the door he glanced at a snoozing Tyson, rolling his eyes the looked at Max, "You can take care of that I presume." 

Max smiled and nodded as the others headed towards the front door, Tala grabbing his bags in the process, nudging Kai he said "Home sweet home, eh Kai." 

"Oh yeah, no more complaining about my driving now, and 'are we nearly there yet' from you lot." 

Rei smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Kai, giving him the puppy-dog-eyes, "Sowwie..." 

Kai hung his head, damn those eyes, they always got him, "Fine, find, let go in now before someone starts complaining about, when we're going in." 

Rei detached himself and smirked at Tala, as Kai opened the door, he mouthed, '_every time_' to the older teen, Tala in turn tried to stifle a laugh. 

"Hey, could someone please help me here, Ty's heavier than he looks." Max called, Kenny looked up from his continuous typing, handing Dizzi to Rei he headed over to help. 

"Of course he's heavier than he looks," mumbled Kai, "He eats more than all of us combined, excluding Tala that is." 

Said redhead glanced at Kai, "What was that?" 

Kai just whistled as he walked in towards the kitchen, Rei following with Dizzi as Tala muttered to himself about annoying, stubborn two-tone haired Russians. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tala opened the refrigerator door, eyes wide, "Ooooooh, well what do we have here then." the redhead said to himself as he picked out random items and set them on the table besides him, "Well, well, well, what can we make out of this? Hum." 

Fifteen minuets later Tala headed into the living room where all the others were watching T.V or doing something else with a tray full of various food items. 

Kai looked up from his book he was writing in, "Did you actually leave _anything_ in the kitchen for the rest of us?" Tala smiled, "Of course, I believe there's half a jar of strawberry jam left." 

The others just looked blankly at him, he really did eat more than Tyson, who would have thought that possible, they didn't. Kai just shook his head and returned to his book. 

"So I guess there really is no food left then?" asked Max, catching Tyson's attention who shot up and ran to the kitchen, tripping over on of the cushions on the floor on the way, seconds later reappearing, "There's _nothing_ left! Nothing, not a thing!" he then quickly fainted at the thought of no food. 

"Well I suppose that's one way of shutting him up." Kai remarked, not looking up from his book, "and anyway, there's plenty on food, I stocked up, what with having both Tyson and Tala here. I'm not fool thank you very much, unlike some people." 

"And to whom was that comment directed at Kai?" asked Rei as he sat on the arm of the chair Kai was seated in. 

"Yeah, I hope it wasn't at me," commented Tala while eating his tray of food, "I have you know that I'm just as smart as you, if not more so, so there." 

Max and Kenny in the mean time weren't paying attention as they tried, yet failed to wake Tyson, and completely missed the small 'argument', if you could call it that at all. 

"It wasn't directed at anyone, it was a general comment, if that." replied Kai coolly not once taking his crimson eyes away from the book before him. 

Tala sighed and went back to eating, signalling that that was a good enough reason for him, Rei on the other hand wasn't happy with that answer. 

"A general comment, huh, so I'm guessing that means everyone but you then." 

"It does not mean everyone but me, Rei, so stop trying to make it into something when it never was." 

"Then who was it directed to and what the hell are you writing that's so interesting?" asked Rei taking it out of the elder teen's hand before he could react, and walked away. 

Kai sighed, "Rei give me back my book, now, and like I already said it wasn't directed to anyone." he stood up and began to follow the neko-jin. 

"Hey is this like a journal or something?" 

"Rei, just hand it over, and you won't have to get hurt." Kai responded, starting to twitch. 

Rei began to flick through the pages as he moved around the room keeping as far away from the twitching teen, "Okay, what's interesting in here, hum. Nope, no, nothing, ah, what's this, hey, what the heck is this written in?!" 

Tala looked up and smirked, "Oh, I'm guessing that would be Russian my dear kitten, Kai always wrote his most interesting things in Russian, and most intimate." 

Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to Tala then Rei, "Don't you dare..." 

"Oh come now Kai, would I do such as thing as to translate what you've written into a language little Rei here could understand." 

"And the answer to that stupid question would have to be a yes, I know you better than you know yourself Tala, remember that." 

"Ah, so true, yet I know you better than you do." Tala winked as Kai slumped back into his chair eyes closed as he rubbed his temples, "You know, bringing you here was meant to reduce this headache which is my life, but I think you've just tripled it." 

Rei watched as the two Russians talked away, journal still in hand, and blinked. What had happened between those two. Shaking his head he said, "So I'm guessing on-one wants this thing then?" 

Kai and Tala both looked up, getting up they turned to Rei, book held to his chest, and looking like a deer caught in some headlights as they both lunged as him. 

"Eep!" he yelped jumping out the way, thanking whoever for his cat-like agility and reactions, and ran towards the back door, the elder two chasing after him. 

Kenny looked up from Max hitting Tyson over the head trying to wake him, "What's been going on there? Max, I think we just missed something quite important. 

Max looked up, "Most likely, but I still can't wake Tyson up to tell him that we still have food left." 

"We have food!" yelled Tyson sitting up, knocking over Kenny and Max in the process. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Part 5 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Takayuki: Yeah and how long did that take you, eh? 

Georgia: Lay off, I've been too busy to do things, plus I didn't have any clue of what to write, it's not my fault really... 

Yuriko: Oh, it's never your fault, it wasn't your fault that you 'forgot' to finish off this chapter. 

Georgia: ;-; you're so mean to me! ::runs away:: 

Yuriko: Do you think I upset her? 

Takayuki: Yeah, like that wasn't obvious ::rolls eyes:: baka 

Yuriko: Shut up would you! Anyway R&R and hopefully when someone returns from her hissy-fit she'll write the next chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. 06

Title - A New Life 

I really wished I owned all these people, then I'd be really rich and all that, and I could make them do what I want, and make it an adult animé, but hey, I don't and that won't happen unfortunately, damn. (It would be so much better, lol) 

Thanks again to you people who review 

Yuriko: So how log till this gets finished? 

Georgia: I'm working on it now, so not long. 

Yuriko: Not long, so that's what, a month? 

Georgia: ¬.¬ A few days OKAY! 

Yuriko: Eep. 

Takayuki: Someone needs to chill. 

Yuriko: You think we should hide till she's written this so she can't yell at us again. 

Takayuki: Yes, yes I think we should 

Takayuki + Yuriko: ::run and hide:: 

Georgia: Typical, least they're out of my head for a while. 

Kinoko: HEYO! Miss me?! 

Georgia: Oh crap..... 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 6 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Rei, get down from that tree!" 

After half-a-hour of being chased around the back garden Rei had climbed up one of the willow trees to get out of the reaches of Tala and Kai. 

"No! You'll hurt me." the tiger yelled back down at Tala. 

Kai sighed, "And all I wanted was my journal back, but no, you just had to make things complicated didn't you two. Now the cat's in the tree and won't come down, and I'm down here with a crazy redhead yelling at the cat. Dare I say, this can't get any worse." 

Tala smiled at Kai, "You should never say that, you should know that." 

*CRASH* 

All three turned to look at the house, "See, what I tell ya, you should never say 'this can't get any worse'." 

"Sorry Kai!" yelled Max from inside while scolding Tyson who you could here in the background muttering about how he didn't notice it and that it wasn't his fault, and how stupid Kai was for leaving that there and so on. 

Said teen just hung his head, "Why me? What have I don't to deserve this." 

"Well, there was that one time that you did that thing to Tyson, and that other time where you looked Dizzi away from Kenny, and then there was..." Rei counted off on his fingers, still sitting in the tree, thus earning himself a glare from Kai below and a snicker from Tala. 

"That's not the point, this is far worse than anything I've done to them. Do you have any idea how much they're costing me to keep here, I swear it'd be cheaper looking after the Russian circus!" 

Tala laughed, "Good point." 

Kai turned to the redhead, "Don't get me started on you, you were a pain to look after back at the Abbey, and all the trouble you got me into." 

"Aww come on, it was fun!" 

"Whatever, I'm going inside to restore what damage has been done. Rei get down from that tree and give me my journal now or else you're sleeping outside tonight." 

Rei looked down, "You wouldn't, would you?" Kai's response was a slight glare as he turned and walked back towards the house. "Kai, you wouldn't leave me out here, right." Rei jumped down and followed after the Russian, Tala walking next to the neko-jin. 

"He would I believe, he doesn't like people reading his journal. I remember the last time I read it, lets just say I haven't been right since." answered Tala, knocking his head to indicate. 

Rei looked at the redhead and sighed, "I dare ask, so I won't." With that he jogged up to Kai's retreating form. 

Tala shook his head, "Damn that cat's got it bad." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Kai, here's your journal. Sorry about earlier I guess I was just, I don't know, curious, you know me." Rei smiled sheepishly as he handed the journal over to the elder teen. 

Kai put it under his arm and carried on walking. 

Rei sighed, he'd messed up, and he had no idea what to do to make Kai talk to him again. 'Way to go idiot, why couldn't you just leave it as it was.' he thought to himself as he followed Kai in. 

Kai entered and looked around, what had they broken this time. Nothing wrong in the kitchen, that was a good sign, moving on into the living room he stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of the fire place was Kenny, carefully picking up pieces of porcelain and putting them together in a small pile. 

'Please don't let it be what I think it is, dear god, please.' Kai quickly walked over, Rei still behind him. He looked up at the mantelpiece over the fire, eyes wide. 

"Kai, what's wrong, what did they break?" asked Rei quietly, Tala entering through the kitchen. 

Kenny looked up, Tyson was hiding behind the sliding door into the main dinning room, Max next to Kenny, "I'm so sorry Kai, we tried to catch it, we really did, but well..." the two youngsters moved out the way. 

Kai looked down, taking in what was scattered across the astrakhan* rug, kneeling down he picked up a piece of the porcelain still in the ash, "TYSON!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Part 6 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Georgia: Oo, Kai's mad, I wonder why. 

Kinoko: Why? 

Georgia: Like I'm going to tell you that now, hence I ended there, though, if you're smart you should be able to figure it out, I gave you enough clues. 

Kinoko: ::thinks:: 

Georgia: Don't burst any blood cells, thinking is a whole new concept for you. 

Kinoko: ¬.¬, patronising much? 

Georgia: Yes. 

Kinoko: Ooh! I know, I know why he's mad! 

Georgia: Well be quiet then. 

Kinoko: But I know..... 

Takayuki: Did we miss much? 

Yuriko: I guess so. 

Georgia: Not as long as the last chapter, but hey, I wrote it fast. 

Kinoko: Makes a change..... 

* astrakhan is the dark curly fleece of young lambs from Astrakhan in the USSR namely, Russia - heh, you learn something new everyday! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
